Church Service Sundays and Wednesdays
by icallmyselfSlothforareason
Summary: I didn't need to tell her anything because she already knew. All I had to say to Lola was, "Where were you? You dropped off the radar. You didn't call me or drop me a note. Nothing. Where were you?" She tries to smile. No words come out. I turn my head. I don't look at her. Silence. Then, I hear her walk away. And I hear her run when she thought she was far enough to not be heard.


A/N: I am doing a fanfic for _Bully: Anniversary Edition_ because it is the most recent release of the game. I don't own _Bully_. Rockstar Games owns _Bully._

Just know that this story was upon a whim. I do stick with canon. This story is more of the "in-between"/background moments. I do like Lola Lombardi because she reminds me an awful lot of my best friend. The "bad rumors" aspect. The only characters I do own are my OCs: Dahlia and Bob. And I made up the fraternity and sorority in this story. Don't take the names to heart. You only get to hear about the frat twice and the sorority once.

And I know that Ricky's older brother doesn't have much info provided, but I'm just gonna go with Ricky's older brother being a Bullworth Academy alumnus. And maybe Ricky's older brother went by the name Antonio "Tony" Pucino. Who knows? I don't. That's why I just slapped on a name. Better than playing the name game of "Ricky's older brother/he/him".

As for Mr. Oh running the Yum Yum Market, there had been this thing about Mr. Oh being at two places at once. Ahem! The Yum Yum Market in Bullworth Town and the Yum Yum Market in Old Bullworth Vale. I decided to debunk that mystery by simply making Mr. Oh have a twin brother. Identical twins.

I don't know the age-grade system at Bullworth Academy, so I'll just say Dahlia is in her senior year at the school.

Remember! This is all fiction. _Fan-fiction_.

* * *

"Why do you want to join a sorority? You don't even go to this university! You go to community college!"

"Because I am genuinely curious about first-hand experience in and with sororities. Come on, give me a break, Zeke."

He deadpans, "My name is Bob."

"Bob, gimme a break. C'mon!" I jump to loop my arm around the platinum blonde with, surprising, brains _and_ gains. I get him leveled with me and continue, "Tell ya what. I can make mead. I make it as a hobby." He begins moving to stand up. "Wait, wait, wait! You wanna improve this 'mediocre' fraternity on campus, yeah? Bring it back to its former glory? That's why you joined Beta Omega Sigma, yeah? I make the mead, peddle that shit at parties, and we split the profits. A little booze, some money on the side, and pussy from all this is pretty much win-win, am I right?" He gets this thinking look on his face. _He's mulling it over. Yes, yes! Say it, man!_

"So….I get you into the sorority, and you make this happen?" _Hook, line, and sinker!_

"Oh, fuck yeah, man. You get me in, and I point the ladies your way because I be telling them 'I wouldn't be here if it weren't for this fucker.' So, whaddya say, Bobbie? Deal or no deal?" _He's_ gotta _shake my hand. Besides, if he slips up or tries to get fresh with me...well...deal's off and shop's closed._

He crosses his arms over his chest, thinking even more. _Shit. Maybe I jumped too soon._

He shakes my hand. My heart soars! "What sorority do you want to get into?"

 _No harm telling him. Besides, he's my sponsor, now. He gotta know._ "Alpha Omega," I answer. He lets go of my hand and bursts into laughter. I deadpan, "I get why you're laughing, but I'm serious, man!"

"That's a cesspool! An SJW, Mary-Sue-thor cesspool!" He shakes his head, chuckling, "SJW Mary Sue sorority. You're insane."

"So? As fucking rank as this sounds, you'll have bitches at your party that are bangin'. One of the attractions to a good frat party besides good music and great booze."

"How do I know that you won't catch feelings and call this whole thing off?" _Snrk._

I get defensive, "Because I wanna see this thing through." I notice the change in his demeanor. _Yikes, that came out aggressive._ I smile, "Besides, we're broke college students. Apply the knowledge of simple supply and demand and boom-badda-bing. Cha-ching! We're rich bitches on this campus." _He is apprehensive. Mn. Not good._ I sigh. I take off my backpack and kneel. I open the bag and take out a paper packet. I hold it out to Bob. "You can read all about it in here. Also, I need you to sign it."

"What the fuck?"

I reassure him, "It's a sign of professionalism, Bob. I need my partner to be competent in order to make this thing happen. Ya feel me?" He eyes the paper packet before taking it. "Come. Let's sit at this bench." I lead him to a nearby picnic table under a tree.

As he reads over the packet, I think about this. I _could_ pull this off with or without the sorority. But I am not gonna tell him that. The third perk to this plan is the pussy. Booze and money are a-okay, but pussy is what seals the deal. Gotta have the perks come in threes because come on. Three is more than two. And what happens if one of the rewards isn't worth it? What if one of them absolutely sucks ass? Options, people. Options. Have 'em open.

* * *

A/N: Use the Reviews to lemme know what you think. If you're gonna flame, make it good. Make it relevant to the story. Just make it good. I love a good roast. OR, instead of flaming, give me _constructive criticism_.


End file.
